Queen
:For the Dead Rising 2 weapon, see (Dead Rising 2). The (or Ampulex compressa giganteus, also referred to as "zombees") is a weapon in Dead Rising and the cause of the Santa Cabeza and Willamette Colorado zombie outbreaks. Some zombies are being controlled by a queen; when Frank kills them, they will release this small flying insect. The queen can then be collected in a glass jar (Frank will produce one automatically, Frank doesn't have to have any in your inventory) and used like a grenade. Throw it and all zombies within a 10 foot radius will die. Frank should always try to have one of these with him at all times in case of emergency. Locating queens The easiest way to find queens is by: # listening for a high-pitched buzzing, or # looking for a zombie standing still, looking up with its arms clawing slowly above its head. Origins This parasitic insect was found in a "region bordering the Pachacamac River." by Dr. Russell Barnaby's research team. "Particularly notable is this species' extremely large size. Some fully-grown specimens easily dwarf what were heretofore considered to be the largest known wasp species." Dr. Russell Barnaby's research team were planning to use the species to speed up the production of livestock for American consumption. The researchers experimented on rats then cattle to observe what the newly discovered species would do to its host. Dr. Barnaby's research notes Notes from Dr. Russell Barnaby, Lead Biologist:Li, Richard, The Origins of Dead Rising's Zombies Little parasitic wasps could be the culprit, 1up.com, (August 28, 2006). Provided by Capcom. The web-page explains: No one knows what happened to the residents of Willamette, Colorado. Willamette was like any other city -- children playing on the streets, people going to work, families shopping in air-conditioned malls. But something strange happened. As if a diabolical experiment gone wrong, the entire population turned into flesh-eating zombies, robbed of their own free will except for one thing: to devour any humans in their way. Although the zombie origins are still a mystery, 1UP uncovered startling new details about parasitic insects and its relationship with the zombies. The report "Notations on Research of Parasitic Wasp Organism," authored by lead Biologist Russell Barnaby, may explain what created the zombies. From Barnaby's notes, the most alarming matter is how a new species of wasps, found along the Pachacamac River, act as a parasitic entity with its host, then a common lab rat. By entering the bloodstream, the wasp moves through the bloodstream, up the spinal chord, and towards the brain, where it will slowly devour the tissue until the host becomes a vapid shell. "...some of the staff members here have taken to calling the specimen 'zombees' -- a rather crude reference to the nature of the host's reaction to infection," said Barnaby, rather skeptical of his coworkers observations. It remains to be seen if this Barnaby's research is a direct correlation to the events of Willamette, Colorado, but for those who want to know more about the backstory of Dead Rising, Barnaby's research notations, provided by the nice folks at Capcom, is definitely an interesting read. Trivia Queen infected zombies will throw up blood if Frank comes to close. The blood makes Frank cough and take damage. * Queens kill zombies through elevator doors and on different floors. For example if Frank drops a queen on the second floor, zombies on the first floor will also die. Video thumb|300px|left|Cutscene 15 - Introduction to the queens Images Larva ; Shooting out of host Dead_rising_queen_cutscene_(3).png|Cutscene Dead_rising_zombie_larva_shooting_out.png|Larva violently shots out of host Dead_rising_queen_cutscene.png Dead_rising_queen_infected_zombie_(2).png ;Outside of host Dead_rising_zombie_larva_daytime.png Dead rising queen larva again.png Dead_rising_zombie_larva_night.png|The larva glows at night Queen close up Queen burrowed in neck close up Dead_rising_queen_on_neck.png Dead rising infected by queen (3).png Dead rising infected by queen.png Dead Rising zombie queen.png|Queen on zombies neck Dead Rising zombie queen (2).png Infected zombie spitting blood Dead rising queen zombie throwing up blood (2).png|Zombie infected with queen, throwing up blood. Dead rising infected by queen (2).png Dead_rising_queen_infected_zombie.png Dead_rising_queen_infected_zombie_(4).png Dead_rising_queen_infected_zombie_(5).png Dead_rising_queen_infected_zombie_(6).png Dead_rising_queen_infected_zombie_(7).png Two queens Occasionally there will be two infected zombies, side by side. File:Dead_rising_queens_2.png|Two queens Dead_rising_queen_2_queens.png Dead_rising_queen_2_queens.png Dead_rising_queen_two_queens.png Dead_rising_queen_two_queens_(2).png Infected zombies Dead_rising_second_queen_this_one_in_warehouse.png Dead_rising_second_queen_this_one_in_warehouse_(2).png Dead_rising_second_queen_this_one_in_warehouse_(3).png Dead rising zombie close up paradise plaza (2).png Dead rising zombie queen (4).png|Zombie infected with queen Dead rising zombie queen (3).png Dead rising zombie queen 7.png Dead rising zombie queen 6.png Dead rising zombie queen (5).png Dead_rising_queen.png Notes See also External links